Humankind's Strongest Soldiers
by ice spy with no eyes
Summary: You are a soldier. But that was long ago. You made a promise him. But you forgot what it is. You lived a peaceful life in Stohess. But one day, the wings of freedom came knocking at your door. readerXlevi. Yes, spoilers are here.
1. Prologue: The Salutation

I woke up quite late today. The sun is already high up in the sky when I hopped off my bed. The smell of freshly baked bread from the neighboring bakery woke my still sleeping senses up. Maybe yesterday's shopping rush made me reach my limit. Its nearing Christmas anyway so it's only natural.

I own one of the largest merchandising stores here in Stohess district. I sell a lot of things from hardware materials to gift items. Name it, I might have it.

I did not bother hurry opening my store. I am still too tired and my body still wants to dive in my soft bed and drown in its cool sheets. My movements were all dragged, slow and lifeless. The last thing I wanted is a classy carriage stopping right in front of my half-open store.

I recognize this one. This one's owned by the Military.

I stopped sweeping my store front to stare at the peculiar carriage that were drawn by two familiar horses. Before I could recognize them, a man wearing a well tailored khaki suit went down from the cabin.

"its been a long time (y/n)." the man greeted modestly.

My jaw dropped when I tried to sort out my memory for the correct combination of his name and surname.

The man walked to my direction. His presence demanded for some kind of respect which made me make a fist with both hands, the right crossed on my chest, the left steadied at my lower back. My stand firm like an erect post. Its been a very long time ago since i did this pose

The salutation of the Military.

"Its been a long time too, Chief Erwin, sir!" I never thought that I can still muster those words, with the same dignity as I did before.

"Can I have a word with you?" he said, trying to keep his voice civil, signalling i should put my salutation to ease.

"S..sure. Please come in." I led Chief Erwin inside my store. I did not continue opening my store and put the blinds of the door back on again.

I do have a feeling he did not came here to just pay a visit. If he came here to talk, I don't want us to be interrupted.

"Is there anything you want Sir? Coffee? Tea?" it feels awkward offering somebody superior with food just like this.

"No, thank you. I came here to have a word with you." Chief Erwin replied.

We sat at the counter, as it was the most suitable place to entertain people here in my store. My muscles stiffen with every move I make but i still managed to get myself a cup of coffee that's very sweet with it's three heaping tablespoons of sugar.

"This is where you are after you left the..." Chief's words trailed off I guess maybe he realized that his question might get quite offensive depending on the situation I'm in.

I'm actually living quite fine so i'll go on with what the started.

"Since i left the titan business? Yah. I ended up selling all these stuff" i shrugged my shoulders and eyed my store and everything in it.

"Would you like to be with the legion again?"

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

Those words rang on my ears. Did he really have to be so straightforward?

"I'll think about it."

It might take some time though.

"We need you, (y/n)."

Why? Though curious, I still kept my calm demeanor act and sip on my coffee before adding:

"Really? How come?"

now I'm interested.

"We lost the Special Operations Squad."

And your arm too. Since Chief arrived, I already noticed his amputated arm. I do not mean to make fun of it. For somebody who holds a strong position in humankind's military force, losing a fighting arm is too much. But with that also, I was able to see the wholeness of his strength. Though his body is incomplete, the fact that he is still working under the Wings of Freedom makes him complete.

He said that the Special Operations Squad of the Scouting Legion is gone.

...

"SQUAD LEVI?!" I swear I could feel my eyes swell as the thought came up. The taste of coffee suddenly feeling bitter despite the amount of sugar it had.

"Yes, majority of them." and I could swear also that the pain in Chief Erwin's voice did not blend well with its respectable nature. Though it was not obvious. I even had a second thought if it really was pain.

What I thought to might take some time instantly changed into something impromptu.

"LET ME IN THE SCOUTING LEGION AGAIN."

A/N

this is just the prologue.

since this is a readerXcharacter fic, you guys actually (one way or another) decide what will happen to your lives.

so what does that mean?

i accept requests (i really do as it will help me a lot too xD). be it with Levi or anyone you can think of (people of sNk or course)

but it's actually a readerxLevi thing so expect me to heed better the requests that involve our beloved little man.

SO GUYS, WHADDYA THINK? SHALL WE PUSH THIS THROUGH?


	2. Easier Said Than Done

**YOUR POV**

It's already six in the morning yet my store is still closed. I did not wake up late today. I actually woke up early at the wee hour of four. The front and inside of my store has been cleaned all that's left for me is to open the door and remove the blinds.

But sorry for the inconvenience, dear people of Stohess, I will be closed for today.

When the store will resume its operation, only god knows.

I tightened the belt of my red coat around the waist and put on my simple hat. My outfit is really flashy, I must admit but this is really the simplest clothes that I found in my closet. The least flashy ones are my cleaning clothes, whose appearance is so close to rags. The fashion here in the innermost wall is a lot different from the outer walls. Here, being flashy is normal and being rugged is aberrant while on Wall Rose and Wall Maria -when it was still human teritory - the situation is otherwise.

"Will I still fit in?" I asked myself as I took a last look at my face in the counter's mirror. Fabulous.

"I wonder how much I've rusted."

without even bothering to think of an answer to that hypothetical question, I headed for the door and gave my store one last smile as If saying goodbye.

When I was locking the door from the outside, the same carriage that came to me three days ago arrived.

"Is this where (y/n) lives?" the man driving the carriage asked sternly. I could presume that he's not from the Scouting Legion nor the Military Police. The people from the different branches of the military have distinguishing characteristics and that includes the manners. This guy is probably one of the Garrisons.

How I was able to tell I don't really know but I just can.

"Yah. And that's me. May I hop in?"

The man motioned to step down the carriage but I stopped him and got inside the cabin by myself.

"Where do we head?" I asked the man from the small window in the cabin.

"You are going to the Special Operations Squad's new headquarters, ma'am but I will be escorting you only to the pier, the Scouting Legion has assigned somebody else to pick you up when you reach wall Rose." I swear, I really noticed the sudden change of politeness from the man. Am I making him uncomfortable?

I sat myself properly inside the carriage and watched from the red curtained glass the district of Stohess wake up to the morning life. I even saw my favourite customer walking hurriedly to the direction of my store, probably heading just there to buy my coffee, milk, salt and meat products like he used to do everyday.

Sad to say I won't be there to entertain him.

The ride to the pier was short and soon I found myself inside the boat.

And soon also after that, I found myself on a rather open carriage, drawn by one horse and manned by a rather handsome young man.

"What is your name?" I asked him. He turned his head to me for a split second.

'Jean, Jean Kirschtein.' he said.

'Nice to meet you Jean!' I replied before adding 'and I'm (y/n)'

while dragging my butt on the seat so that I'm sitting near his back.

'Are you with the Scouting Legion?' I asked though I was told that somebody from the Legion will pick me up from the pier, trying not to bore him.

'Yes I am.'

'For how many years now?'

'It hasn't even been a year (y/n)...' I swear I can sense something when his voice trailed off.

'And nothing was ever easy. Right?' I added on his behalf.

'Y...yes.'

I gave the young man a pat on his shoulder and said 'you will still grow, young man.'

'Don't talk like you are that older than me.' I can feel him loosening up, which is good.

'Well, let's see. How old are you?' I asked him.

'15'

I frantically bursted Into laughter when I heard his answer.

'What the hell are you laughing at?' he asked, voice kind of annoyed. 'How old are you anyway?'

'Practically older than you. I can be your guardian if you allow me to.'

He literally took his eyes off the road for four awkward seconds look at me with disbelief.

'You can't be serious.' was all that he can say.

'Well, there are times.' I chuckled.

'Where are we heading? The place sure is getting rural already.' I asked him. If we were supposed to go to the Special OperatIons Squad's hq, we could have arrived there when we were still within the vicinity of the town or even to the castle which was used by former squads before.

'We'll be there soon enough.' was all the answer he gave me.

The ride was rather nice. Though the sun is high up in the sky, the cool wind complimented It well and gave my skin a fresh feel and the greenery looks like thousand island salad.

This is making me hungry.

Jean stopped In front of a nice house. It was pretty simple, albeit unusually bigger than the common one that you'd see on rural areas.

'Are we here?' I asked Jean as he hopped of the charioteer's seat, and went to the rear end of the carriage, and helped me get down.

'Yeah. Don't get discouraged if it did not meet your expectations.'

'Nah, It's actually nice.'

Just In time another young man who's noticeably shorter than Jean with nice blond hair came out of the house, carrying a bucket. He stopped when he saw us.

'Jean! You've arrived!' he exclaimed then looked at me with interested eyes which I returned with a wide smile.

'Hello.'

A bit startled, the blond young man bowed and stated his pleasantries.

'He-hello. You must be (y/n). I'm Armin Arlert, nice to meet you!'

'nice to meet you too Armin.' I returned then gave him another of my signature smile.

I would swear to the missing skin of the colossal titan that I saw Armin blush a slight tint of red, which reminds me of the unripe tomatoes that I used to keep In my crisper.

'Is HeIchou inside?' Jean butted In which was a great help for ArmIn hide his blush.

'He hasn't arrived yet. But he's going to be with Hange-san as Eren said.'

After that, ArmIn went on to maybe fetch some water and Jean lead the way inside the house.

Upon entering the doorway, a voice came booming at Jean.

'Jean! How many times must I tell you to dust off your fucking feet before entering!? Goddamnit!'

'Shut the fuck up Eren! Just clean It If It gets filthy for you! But for me, it's not even dirty! Moron!' Jean replied as he stomped his way in, intentionally leaving the dust on the doorway.

I guess I must do as the voice said, so I dusted my feet off. As I was about to take a step in, another young man with a bandana on his head and another one on his neck came my way.

'Oh, you must be the new member Heichou told us about.' he said.

'Uh, I guess. I am (y/n). Nice to meet you.' I said as I continue dusting off my feet.

'I am Eren. Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you too.'

I got a bit startled at the mention of his name. So he is that Eren Jaeger.

He stepped aside, letting me In.

'Heichou will be here In a while, the others are inside.'

'May I?' I said as I took tentative steps inside.

'Sure.'

Eren escorted me to the living room where the others are. They were introduced to me by Eren.

Mikasa Ackerman, the one with voluminous black hair, fair complexion and calm face. She is Eren's foster sister.

Sasha Blouse, the one with the reddish brown hair tied Into a ponytail who's currently munching on a bread.

Connie Springer, the one with bald head and looks really young or Is It just short? I know very well how the height can deceive.

Historia Reiss... Reiss? Why is a noble a part of the Scouting Legion? Shouldn't she be inside the comfort of wall Sina right now?

Armin Arlert, yah, the one carrying the bucket lately, he actually seems nice and charming too.

Jean Kirschtein, the one who chauffeured me from the pier to here. He seems to be in some kind of dispute with Eren as he exchanges harsh words with him that easily. But I guess, he can be nice too but not I guess as Armin could.

And Eren Jaeger. The name of the titan shifter who fought the female titan, Annie Leonhardt, in Stohess not long ago.

I may not look like it but I have many connections In the Military PolIce so knowing the names of people on the hot seat Is a piece of cake.

After the small introduction, the Idea of their commander crossed my brain. They've been referring this heichou to come yet I don't really know who It Is. I learned from Chief Erwin that the Levi squad was gone which also means that the special operations squad has been wiped out after Annie Leonhardt's rampage during the recent expedition but he did not brief me any further.

'So, who Is your com-'

'Fuck It Jean! Levi heIchou is here and look at the shit you left at the doorstep!' Eren yelled as he ran with a deck broom to the door.

My eyes brightened up upon the mention of Levi's name.

Eren and Jean were on the door to clean the mess that Jean left from when we came in. I was on my way to the door too when a familiar face entered the living room.

I froze on my tracks when I saw him. HIs squinted eyes that showed little to no Interest, that neat black hair which I always thought to look silly on other people yet It looks so good on him, that flat lip that never once I've seen smile and... That dwarfed height that never became a reason for being dominated over.

He looked at me with a rather surprised look, which nobody will notice unless you've known him for long.

'Le... Levi!' I said as I dropped my hat on the floor, extended my arms out and went almost literally flying to Levi's direction.

I saw him start to raise his hand to block me off but I was fast enough to have hugged him before he was able to do anything.

I hugged him so tight that I only stopped when I heard something crack a bit. I thought it was one of his tiny bones but I think his hardened masculine build is more than enough to protect what I presumed to be his tiny, delicate bones. HIs body though small, is hard with muscles toned very well.

But it was only Eren and Jean, fighting over some silly dirt on the floor and ends up breaking the deck brush's handle which made Eren screech silently.

I really wanted to hug the tiny man again but I knew better than piss him off on the day we met again.

'It's good to see you again after a long time, (y/n). But it would be better if you'd not do that again.' Levi said as he straightened his cravat and took off his coat.

'You haven't grown.' I blurted suddenly which made me cover my mouth to hide away my laughter.

'I mean, you haven't grown old. You still look like the last time I saw you!'

'I know. Have you met them?' he said as he tilted his head very slightly to look at the younger people on the living room.

'Yah! Such nice kids! I hope you are also nice to them, little daddy!' upon hearing this, Eren and Jean stopped their silent fight behind Levi, their faces slowly turning red trying to suppress their own laughter.

I really thought Levi would do something rude like verbally pushing me away but I guessed wrong.

'Come, we have something to talk.'

I tailed Levi along. We ended up on his room upstairs. It was pretty big, almost the same floor area as the living room.

'Have a seat, (y/n).' he told me. HIs voice like It wasn't before. It's now demanding, unlike the last time I heard it.

I sat on the chair In front of the desk of what seemed to be the office area of his bedroom.

'I can see that the rank tells the space of the room you get in this house.' I said as I trailed my eyes all over the room, not really surprised at all to not see anything untidy or dirty.

'If that's how you put It.' he replied as he sat on the chair behind his desk after he hung his coat.

'What business do I have here? Name It, I might have It.' I told him in my usual salesperson persona.

'We do not need your store here, (y/n). Not your smoked meat, milk or salt. We have plenty of those from the provisions. You are here for the legion. Erwin must have told you.'

'Condolences.'

That word was plenty enough to set the right mood. But honestly, despite the fact that I am very happy to see him alive, I really wanted to leave right away and go back to Stohess.

The reason? Its something I am not willing to admit, even to myself.

As much as I wanted to talk to him to make up for all the years, I see no point in being with him right now.

'I'm creating the special operations squad again after we lost them after the Incident of the last expedition. Those brats downstairs are just new graduates of the 104th training squad and all are the top of the class.'

'If that's so, then what the hell am I doing here?'

'Coz nobody can be It but you. The legion will not go the trouble of locating and finding a way to get you back Into position If you do not weigh that much.'

'Weigh that much you say? Levi, experience wise, within the four corners of this house, who do you think has the most? Undoubtedly you, right? Who's next? Eren, right? He's that shifter boy who got the female titan In Stohess anyway. Needless to say he's here with almost, If not equal, weight as you do and all the rest follows. Then the question with an obvious answer is, where In hell am I supposed to Insert? Or will I even be fit enough to stand behind them? Nowhere and no. No as In, not anymore. So don't talk to me about weight of Importance as If you do not know what happened after I joined the legion, god knows how many years ago!'

Levi's eyes went from that uninterested squint to slightly shocked and slightly open, the type he makes when he's shocked, his back slightly straightened from Its little forward slouch. which means I have aroused attention or emotion from him. I just don't know which one.

'You still talk a lot, (y/n) You are still as hyped as always. Why not use that sugar in killing titans Instead?' Levi said, eyes fixed on me.

'We are just as talkative, Levi.' I replied.

'I fight titans as well.'

'Makes sense. Though Its sarcastic.' I said as I stood up from my seat, and started my way to the door.

Without turning to see his face again, stopped just before I could twist the knob.

'Truth be told, I actually accepted ErwIn danchou's offer because of you. How? Simple. Coz I thought you're dead. The Chief did not tell me that It was you who survived though he told me that 'almost' all of the squad died. It's time for me to take my leave as I can see that you are as well as you ever were. Humanity did not lose Its strongest soldier yet.' That's it. That would be all of it. I must leave now. I proceeded to turn the knob, without even bothering to wave my old friend goodbye.

'If you think that you don't fit in anymore, then why the hell are you here?' I heard his voice. This time, Its cunning and arguing. And fuck, its winning.

'Because I-!' my words got lost of Its train when my free hand was pulled back and my whole body was spun around, making me land my back on the wooden door with a loud thud. Levi's arm is beside my head, his face slightly leaning close.

Now isn't this just typical?

'Because you what?' he demanded for an answer. An honest answer.

An honest answer which I am too embarrassed to give.

'B...because..' I'm trying to build a lie but his gaze on me did not allow my mind to work the way it should.

It was when I realized that Levi really hasn't grown. Well, physically. He was still as tall as he was when we were still cadets. But what he is doing to me right now makes me feel like a dwarf cornered by the colossal titan.

'I know you too well, (y/n) I had the man not tell you that I survived though there's obviously no need to tell you a lie . Wanna know why? Maybe this is the reason why you came here but too embarrassed to admit it. If you knew that I survived, there will be very little to no chance at all that you will be standing in this room right now talking to me. Though I know that you will be stupid enough to come here even without asking if I am still alive or not. You came here thinking that I'm dead, willing to be in the Legion again, not because humanity had lost me and they need a replacement but because simply you want to avenge my death. I know how you think (y/n) and that's how you did before coming here.'

I can feel my face burn. Burn from all that he said, which I admit are true and from the fact that he's face Is just a palm away from mine.

'Levi! That's not how you treat new recruits! A voice came booming as the window beside Levi's bed burst open.

A woman stepped into the room from the window.

'Don't get smart with her reasons.'

'And don't step into my room using the window. You can always use the door.' Levi said as he stood up properly, letting me have a better view of the person who just came In.

'I'm Hange Zoe. You must be (y/n)'

'Y-yes I am, M..Ma'am.'

"Aaah, nice meeting you, (y/n). I hope Levi here is treating you well.'

'As you can see, (y/n) if Levi has not told you yet, the reason why you are here Is not simply because of the rebuilding of the special operations squad.'

Hange began as she sat down on the chair where I used to be and eyed me to sit on the chair fronting It. Levi rested his lower back on the desk on the opposite side.

'Though It Is indeed true that you are here to become a new part of the squad.'

'You were once a member of the LegIon, (y/n).' Levi continued Hange's track.

'That was so once upon a time!' I Inserted.

'If you know that, I suppose you know what happened.' I added.

'Yes, I fairly know what happened. I was there when it did.' Levi replied.

'Then you should know how much I have rusted!'

Levi just looked at me.

Hange just kept a keen eye on us, as If anticipating more.

'I can train you again.' It was a suggestion but I knew well enough. If Levi said It, it's an order.

'Easier said than done, Levi.' I remarked with an attempt to even his attitude.

'It will be done as easy as how I said it if its me.' he replied, overflowing with confidence in every word.

'It will be hard.'

'You graduated top of the class with me, I know your capabilities.'

'So what?! Its not like I was able to make use of those flying colors after the graduation day!'

WIth that, the conversation ended, I stomped my way to the door. Before I opened it, I faced them again 'Thanks for the invitation by the way.' then I went out before they can say anything.

I passed by the young people downstairs and Eren gave me a questioning look.

'I'll be taking my leave.' I said as I paused at the end of the stairs.

'Why so early?' Connie asked from his seat.

'Hahaha old people issues.' I laughed off.

Really now? Old people Issues? Why can't I make a better lie?

'I will escort you back to town.' Jean said as he stood up from where he was relaxing.

'No! ... I mean, no thanks. I'm fine.'

'But this place is quite far from the town and the road is quite-'

'Let her leave.' a voice Interrupted Armin's concern.

Its Levi, he's standing on the stairs, just fIve steps away from me.

There was silence. Everyone looked at me and Levi on the stairs. Then to each other.

I just bowed my head.

'I'll go now.'

Then I went out of the door. The silence still deafening my ears.

I stood at the porch for a second or two then I heard Eren demand to Jean:

'Go after her, the town Is still miles away!'

Then I heard footsteps approaching the door.

I left immediately even before the steps get any louder.

* * *

a/n

to that person who left a single review...

THANK YOU SO MUCH.

it motivated me.

You know who you are.

THOUGH, this is a tricky chapter. if it does not arouse interest from you readers, this might just be the end. but if it did, i can always find a way to make you return to that nice house ^_^


	3. Hunger, Stealing and Resolve

**Before anything else, I suggest you guys prepare an image of a 13 year old Levi probably dressed like how Eren did during his kid days and an image of yourself in your 12s.**

* * *

_We are hungry, that's why we steal but we don't want to do it again, that's why we built our resolve._

**LEVI'S POV**

'Go after her! The town is still miles away!' Eren ordered Jean around.

Jean stood up from his seat, obviously annoyed from the fact that Eren gives him orders just like that and that he thought (y/n's) staying with us and there will be no need for him to escort her back to the town anymore as they were told that (y/n) is a new recruit of the squad.

'I'll do it.' I suddenly volunteered myself and went straight behind (y/n's) tracks to the door.

I know that was somewhat out of character as to what those cadets would think of me. But who among those brats would care?

I mean, the Legion went through so much trouble tracking her whereabouts and owning her custody back and then all she gave me is this shit? What the hell, that ain't even worth a single fuck.

I opened the door, expecting to see her still on the porch or somewhere nearby the road but I was wrong. She's not there anymore, not one inch of her annoying sugar-coated fiber.

'Now look who talked about rusting lately.' it was only a matter of seconds before she closed the door. She's supposed to be somewhere within my sight's reach.

Well I guess she hasn't changed at all.

I went back upstairs to my room to finish some paper work.

Hange isn't there anymore when I entered my room. Maybe she used the window to exit. Damn that shitty four eyes.

I started with my paperwork about (y/n's) refusal to join the Legion again but my mind kept slipping off the track.

Episodes of memories cloud up my mind and I can't help but put down the papers and let it subside. I have the rest of the day to finish it though. It won't hurt if I rested a little.

I am not really good in recalling the past but in my mind, things are impressively clear.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was during one of my thug days when I was in the underground capitol. When I was contemplating on where would I go now that I realized that the 'freedom' I have in roaming the streets within the confines of the wall is just a mere misconception of the real thing.

What the fuck, it was really stupid to think that I am free when I'm actually living inside these walls. It's nothing but a very big cage, full of wild animals and parasites disguised as humans and the world outside is obviously big. Bigger than the areas within the walls, considering what big ass titans roam out there.

I was wandering the streets of Utopia. Its already dusk and I need to satisfy the demands of my stomach. I need to steal the food I'd shit.

I spotted a fruits stand. It's probably the most unguarded with its two ugly dogs which I presume to be mad guarding the store front.

Two wild dogs are easier to deal with than those butchers from the nearby deli holding their knives on the lookout for thieves like me.

I seriously need to find somewhere or someone who can feed me on time. If I don't die because of hunger, I'd die because of murder in this case.

I tentatively approached the fruit stand, casually walking to the dark alley beside the building where the store is located.

It seems like the store had a good sell today as I can see that the display outside the store only had two green apples, four kiwis, and five oranges, half a dozen of pears, a handful of strawberries, three peaches and a single dragon fruit.

That's a lot but I'm only going for the apples. My hand started to reach for the apples slowly as I kept myself hidden in the shadows of the alley.

My hands were only a few inches away from the fruit when I saw a girl about my age wearing a red skirt and white shirt which made me pull my hand away. She looks decent; she's probably a resident from around here. She's probably here to buy fruits because she had a shopping bag with her.

Damn. Now the remaining of the fruits are going to be sold.

From where I am, I saw her reach for the disgusting dogs. Ick, those creatures' saliva is dripping off their mouths. I thought she will give those scum a pat on the head but instead, she handed out a bone to each dog, making them busy.

'Good boys.' she whispered.

'Tch! She's making this hard for me.' I grunted as I rested my head on the wall, praying for her to get her business done right away.

Even before I was able to finish my little prayer, she passed by beside me. Did she just come by to drop those dogs some bones?

I know it's none of my business but it's actually suspicious.

I was about to resume my motive when the shop owner went out of the shop, shouting at the top of his lungs saying ''my fruits! A thug has stolen them!" then ran to the direction where the girl went.

My eyes almost popped when I heard that. I have not done anything yet and the girl just left. If there was a thief, if there really is a thief, he must be very, very fast.

When the store owner together with the townsfolk are engaged with the chase after a group of thugs, I stood up from where I was hiding, giving up on the apple for my dinner and walked the opposite direction from where they head. When I passed by the stall where the fruits were displayed, it took me some time to internalize what I saw.

All the fruits that I saw there before are all gone now. Not a single piece was left. Though lately I said very few pieces of each kind were left for the day's sale, stealing all of them will make the thief deal with quite a load and would actually take some time to gather all those fist sized pieces. I am confident with how fast I am but this one had started to cross the line of reality.

No average human can gather all those fruit pieces in such a short time. Not unless a human with that much speed exists.

I turned my head to look at the townspeople beat the three thugs which I believe were all innocent of the accusation. No other thug had the intention to steal those fruits there except me. For the time being at least.

'I know you saw me.' a voice suddenly said from behind me. I turned around.

It's her.

The girl who gave those dogs some bones.

'What?'

'I know you saw me. Don't make me repeat my words.' she said, monotonous and cold.

'You stole those fruits, didn't you?' I asked her, making my question sound accusing but I'm actually curious if it really was her.

'Yah. I'm hungry. Here take this.' she handed me one of the green apples.

I did not make any move. I just looked at her. I'm still working on believing that it was her who really stole those fruits and how she did it so quick.

'I saw you there. You were hiding. Your hand is reaching for this. You were hiding. You're planning to steal this. You won't hide if you want to buy this. You must be hungry like me.'

She said monotonously, as if each sentence is an individual fact written on a list. Though like that, her message is coherent.

'I'm sorry if I also stole your catch. So here, please take this before I change my mind.' she added, pushing the apple nearer my chest.

Something's not right with her. But that's for later. My hand was about to reach for the apple when the store owner passed by beside us.

He glanced at us while he was cursing something about those thugs. He went on but came to a full stop when he realized the scene.

'The thieves! The thieves are here!'

Before we even realize it, the same mob that chase those thugs are already behind us.

'It's Levi! Go get him!' they said in unison.

Fuck.

I grabbed the girl's arm to run away from the mad people.

'Keep up or I'll leave you here!' I told her as I dragged her by the arm.

Why did I have her in tow anyway? I'm being chased for a crime I didn't do. In fact, shouldn't she be the one who's supposed to run? She's the one who stole those fruits anyway and she just admitted that.

'Here!' I said as we entered one of the tunnels that serve as an entrance to the underground city.

'Stop!' she said as she stopped running very suddenly, causing me to almost trip. 'We've lost them.'

That's good. We sat on the ground. I rested my back on the wall of what seemed like a tunnel entrance of the underground city.

It was quite a run but none of us was panting. I think she's pretty used to it, running around like that. I grabbed the apple on her hand. She did not bother to react though so I took a mouthful bite of the fruit. She offered it to me anyway.

'What?' I stopped when I saw her staring at me.

'Nothing.'

I resumed eating and she just went on staring at me. The apple now halved just after three bites.

'You can give me a little bit of consideration.' being stared while eating is quite awkward.

'I already gave you my apple.'

'You stole it.'

'That's why I have ownership to it. I did the stealing.'

'Tch. Shut up brat. You stole all the fruits on that stand anyway. Why don't you just stuff what you have left there into your mouth to shut your crap up?'

'They fell.' she said, showing me her empty shopping bag. 'They fell while you are dragging me. All of them.'

What do I say? Serves you right?

'It's your fault.' she added monotonously as she folded her shopping bag.

What the?! Now she's blaming me.

'The people are after you, not me.' she began again.

'Hey! It was you who stole the fruits!' I defended.

'It was me but the people were shouting your name, not mine. Only means they are after you, not me. If they were after me, they should have said my name instead.' Her eyes are dead; I see no life in it. It's even creepy at some point.

Something is definitely wrong with her logic.

'And if the store owner really understood the situation, he should have noticed that I am handing the apple to you. And one more thing, the store owner only said that there were thieves, not your name. But the people chasing after us only kept repeating your na-'

I shoved what's left of the apple I was eating on her monotonous mouth, not caring if she's the type of person who'd go hysterical on eating somebody's salivated leftover. I don't even care if she knows how saliva sticks to an apple when you bite it.

She ate it though. She must be very hungry that she ate even the seeds. Did she even know that apple seeds are toxic?

'T...thanks.'

She said, this time with a smile.

'Yeah.' What was that sudden change of aura?

I'm really hungry and one apple is not even enough. But I owe her my dinner in some way and given the situation that happened to her fruits, it's the least I can do to repay.

'Le... Levi? Was that?

'Ah.'

'Nice meeting you. I'm (y/n)' she said in a lively tone.

I never knew she could speak in such a way. I did not even thought she's polite.

I did not bother responding though. The night just started and finding a place to stay is another story.

'Where do you live?' she asked, as if trying to be persistent.

'Here.'

'Here... Where?'

I looked at her.

Her face is not as expressionless as it did back when we were still in town. It's now jolly and full of life. Her (e/c) eyes widening at me anticipating for an answer, her (h/l/c) messed up but still looks considerably neat.

'Oh, you don't have a place to stay, do you?'

She said, standing up.

'I live in Stohess, I work as a servant to a pharmacist who my parents owed expensive medicines to. I work there to pay their debt with manual labour. I came here to run a delivery errand.'

That made me look at her intently. Manual labour? Isn't she too young for that?

'How old are you?'

'I'm twelve. You?' she replied, obviously talkative.

'I'm thirteen.'

'Well, that makes you older than me.'

Silence.

'Say (y/n), why were you acting cold like that?' she's definitely faking her attitude back then.

'Oh that? Its something I came up with. I travel from place to place when I run errands for my master and meet a lot of people along the way. There are good but most of the time, there are bad. I always get bullied by thugs my age who I simply happen to walk past by. I figured that if I act creepy or anything like that, people would take me seriously and would think twice before bullying or even fool me. It's just for a show after all.'

Well, that was stupid.

I heard her stomach grumble.

'You better go home. If you had a place to return to, why do you have to steal to eat?'

'They don't feed me there-' she covered her mouth because of shock. Obviously, she said something she's not supposed to say. Though, she said enough for me to understand.

Silence again.

_We are hungry, that's why we steal but we don't want to do it again, that's why we built our resolve._

'But they're kind enough to keep me sheltered.' She added with a nervous laugh.

She stood up, dusting off her skirt.

'And their kindness probably applies to all, and that includes you. Probably.'

Her last words are almost convincing if she didn't repeat 'probably' twice, specially the latter one.

'Let's go?' she said, offering me her hand to stand up.

This is suicidal. She lives with the people her parents are indebted to and she's paying the cost with her service of manual labour as their servant. What kind of people would accept a payment like that? More so, what kind of parents would make their child the payment of their debt? She even said that she's not being fed by the people she's living with.

If that's the case, going back to where she lives with me in tow might just cost her an undesirable consequence.

'What now? You need a place to stay, right?'

'Yes.'

Maybe I was just thinking so much. I stood up without taking the hand she was offering. Though I said its suicidal, it's better than nothing. If things turn out bad, then I'll go search somewhere else from there. Besides, I might just get proper dinner there. Though I keep my hopes minimal on that.

The walk to Stohess was quite long. That's if we went there on foot. (y/n) managed to convince a man from the Military Police manning an open carriage to give us a lift since his route is heading Stohess anyway. Though the scum of a drunkard soldier refused at first when he learned that a notorious thug like me is with (y/n) saying seeing the Police doing people like me such a favor would bring about a bad image and disgrace to their dignity.

Fuck you. Isn't wearing that Military uniform while reeking of alcohol shameful enough?

Despite the Police's refusal, (y/n) just charmed the consent away. We are now nearing Stohess but the conversation that (y/n) started with the man is nowhere near any end.

'What business do you have in Stohess sir?' I heard.

I am with them this whole time but I knew better than listen to a very talkative girl who never runs out of ammunition and a boastful drunkard who kept bragging about their easy life in the Military Police.

'I'm going to get our branch's provisions. They just came this afternoon. The earliest birds get the healthiest worms. After all, being in the Miltary Police is no easy feat.' the man said in all his pride.

My eyes twitched at that but (y/n) mouthed me not to do it or else we'd have to walk the rest of the way to Stohess.

Scum, how can he take that much pride from such a lie?

'Is it hard to join the academy, sir?' (y/n) asked the man.

I gave her that communicating look as if asking her if this are all for entertainment so that the man would not drop us off. She respond by widening her eye at me then closing her eyes shut along with a sly smile.

So she's just making a little show to keep the man entertained.

'Joining the academy is just easy. Just have your name listed then pass the physical exam. Graduating there is another story though.' the man replied. I can already feel his next move and it's not gonna be humble.

'Entering the trainee corps is easy. But the real deal is the training. On day one, there will be lots of you. At the end of that same day, you will be halved, as there will be many who'd not stand the initiation. From that half you will be quartered as there will be some who'd run away or give up in the middle of the training. And whatever is remaining of you will still decrease as the training will get harsher day after another and their bodies might not take the toll anymore and die even before they graduate. After graduation you get to choose which military branch you will go. But only the top ten trainees will be allowed to enter the Military Police.'

(y/n) did not respond to that, she did not seem to be listening though. She mouthed me again while pointing to the far end of the street. I guess that's where she lives.

'Sir, this is where I live.' she told the man while repeatedly tapping his back like kids half her age would.

I hopped off the carriage first then offered her my aid in getting down which was left unnoticed when she hopped off from the side of the cart and landed on her feet.

She's not as lady-like as I thought she would be. Given the fact that she knows how to steal and she's good in it.

'Thanks for the ride sir.' she said pleasantly with a smile. That same smile she did when she first talked to me on her true personality.

'You are welcome, young lady. It was nice talking to you. You are very talkative.' the man said to her.

I never knew she can get that charismatic. Maybe that's also the reason why I came along with her even if I am uncertain of what's going to happen. I don't know her that well too. She can steal but her looks says otherwise. Whatever else she can do, I must not leave my guard down.

'You there!' the man called to me.

'What?'

'Both of you are still very young. Don't you dare do '_that_' to her even if she's your girlfriend. If you know what I mean.'

'What?!' what the hell is he talking about?

'By the way young lady...' he directed back to (y/n).

'You seem to be interested in joining the Military. Let me tell you that the enlisting and examination of applicants will start tomorrow. It will be held at the Military Police headquarters here in Stohess for those who live here.'

'Is that so?' she replied with her usual joyful tone.

There was short silence before she hesitantly added in a low tone:

'Do they... Feed the cadets regularly?'

The military man chuckled.

'Yes of course! The cadets need food after a whole day's worth of training. I'm going now. Till we meet again, young lady.' with that, he left.

'Thank you again sir! And oh! Levi is not my boyfriend!' she waved the man goodbye.

'Levi.' she said, voice low again.

'What?'

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Well, I guess yes.'

Truth be told, I have been thinking of signing up for military training in Utopia before I met her. It's not because of the food but it's because I was able to realize that the freedom I have in roaming the streets within the confines of the wall is just a mere misconception.

'Really?!' she exclaimed, smiling widely at me.

'Yeah.'

'Let's go then!' she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me. Is she planning to sign up tonight?

'I thought you're going home?' I asked her. 'And, don't decide on things just that!'

She did not stop walking. She kept dragging me.

'Oi! Are you listening?!' I tried to slow my walking so that she will also slow down to but she just kept walking, making my shoes drag on the ground.

'Oi!' I tried to get my hand free of her tight grip.

I had enough of her ignoring me.

'Oi! (y/n)! Stop this!' I said, finally coming to a full stop, which made her trip and stumble on the ground.

'What are you thinking?' I asked, looking down at her sitting on the ground.

'I'm thinking of going to the Military Police Headquarters to have my name listed right away like right now!' she replied with no hesitation.

I squatted to look at her in the face.

'I am not certain how life would work there for you. I won't say what you want to do is correct. I won't even say it's not. You won't know if it's right or wrong unless you see how it'd turn out once it is done.' Why am I saying this to her?

She stared at me then stood up.

'There's a park nearby. Let's drop there for a while.' she said, leading the way.

We are now in a playground, sitting on the swing. I sat still on mine while she swung hers lightly.

'Levi.'

'What is it?'

'I am serious about joining the military.'

'Then I cannot do anything about that.'

'Want to know why?'

'Hmmm.'

'I'm tired of living the life of a bottom feeder. It's always been that way. When I was younger, my family worked for one of the richest families in Wall Maria. My parents are farmers to their farmland. Though they get to be paid for their labour, it's not even enough to feed three mouths three times a day. They were left with two choices: one is they work all day and get paid with unfair salaries or get nothing at all. Being the poor that we are, the only thing we can do is choose the lesser of the two evils. They died because their bodies cannot bear with the stress' toll. But they could have lived longer if we were able to afford the medications.'

'So you are not from Stohess?' I've been thinking that she's from Stohess this whole time. After all, she looks really decent, something that you would expect to see from an inhabitant of the innermost walls. If she describes herself to be that poor, it is smart to say that she's definitely not from Stohess.

'I'm originally from Shiganshina. When mom and dad died, I was taken by the pharmacist that they are indebted to making me work to make up for my parents' debt.'

I felt somewhat guilty for thinking wrong of her parents earlier today. They did not make her pay their debt, but she was forced to do so by that pharmacist.

'But Levi... Those were just secondary reasons why I wanted to join the military. It's not about the regular meals, nor getting away from my role in paying my parents' debt. It's about... Freedom. The real one. Not only from the people who enslaved me but from these walls that confine me. If the walls are not there, the land to be farmed will be big enough to feed everyone. There will be enough resources to make everyone rich. I hate the walls… and those who lived outside it. Those titans.' she said, slowly increasing the force she's using in making her swing move.

'I want to be on top of the creation again, I don't want that day to come when I will be titan food.' her voice started to return to its original joyous tone.

I never expected that she has** that** with her.

'It's actually nice to see these walls crumble. I even wanted to burn it to the ground myself. Well, I figured that the best place to see that happen is outside it. On the titan territory, minus the titans of course. It's nice to steal land sometimes, especially if its from the titans. I want to see humankind cause the extinction of titans, just like how the titans did it to us.' she stopped moving her swing, slowly staying put.

I can't even believe I'm hearing all of this from her. It's as if there was a sudden shift of personality.

'I want to get rid of them. Make them disappear from the world. I want to kill them all. I want to see them die right before my eyes, like how I saw my parents give up on life. I want to kill them fast. Lie is very short to do it slowly. I don't really care how but I'm only looking forward to their extinction. Nothing more, nothing less.' She's actually creepier right now than her make up attitude back then. Saying all those murderous intent while smiling innocently like a kid, she sounds like a psychopath.

'I want to join the Scouting Legion.'

_We are hungry, that's why we steal but we don't want to do it again, that's why we built our resolve._

That made me turn to her, not because of disbelief and shock but because of appreciation.

'Well, let's do our best tomorrow.' I told her.

'You plan to sign up too?'

'Yeah. It does seem like we have the same resolve too.'

She stood up from her swing. I was taken aback when her arms wrapped around me in a hug.

'Classmate!' she happily laughed.

That was a hug. I didn't see that coming. Nobody ever tried to do that to me before. Well I guess my mother did but (y/n)'s a total stranger. It might even be my first time.

We did enlist the next day.

We both passed the physical examination.

We got to the Military academy the day after that and got through the initiation psychologically whole.

We spent the three years of training individually without helping each other out as we refused to accept any aid from each other.

We are both exceptionally good.

We are smart.

We have good leadership skills.

We are strong, but I am stronger than her and everyone else in our batch.

We are fast, but she is faster than me and everyone else who claimed to be.

We had strongest sense of freedom far more than anyone else.

We molded ourselves to be as strong as a whole battalion's worth stand alone.

With that we graduated with flying colors.

Then we joined the Legion.

And we were branded to be humanity's strongest soldiers.

_We were once hungry, that's why we stole but we never want to do it again, that's why we fortified the resolve that we built. _

**(END OF FLASHBACK**)

* * *

I let out a heavy breath as I felt my focus come back to me. Now I'll get this paperwork done.

I wont have to do this if (y/n) have not refused to work with us again.

Damn. I thought she said she wanted to see the walls crumble. I have seen everything she's done to make that come true. Could it be that what happened on_** that**_ day made her change her mind on her resolve? I don't think so but it could be. She did not tell me the exact reason why she refused though.

I was ready with my pen to start writing my report when another concern took my attention away.

I heard footsteps coming from the roof.

'Tch. Keep it low up there Hange! I'm working here!' I prompted, annoyed.

What the hell is she doing in the roof anyway?

The footsteps stopped.

'L...LEVI!'

It screeched. Then the footsteps got louder and faster like as if trying to fight loosing balance.

'To the window!'

I rushed beside my bed and opened the window. The image was not clear but it's certainly at the edge of the roof and about to fall any second now.

'Hang on there, Hange!' damn shitty four eyes, coming here to give me unnecessary work.

I was about to get out of the window to help her but it's too late. She fell down. It was a good thing I caught her.

'What the hell are you doing on the roof?'

It's not Hange.

**It's (y/n).**

I am surprised. So she's just on the roof this whole time.

She did not respond. That was when I realized how we look like. I caught her in a hug and she's facing me. Her arms are wrapped around my shoulders, holding on to me tight. Her head is on my chest and all I can see is her (h/c) hair and I can suppose that her body and legs are dangling in the air now. I think she looks silly when you see her outside.

I pulled her inside my room through the window as we have no other choice.

When she's inside, she straightened herself and regained her composure. She did not look at me in the eyes yet.

'I thought you left already.' I told her.

'So you are just there on the roof? No wonder you vanished that fast after you closed that door. You're still as fast as ever.'

She still did not answer but I know she's listening.

'I'll get Jean to escort you back to-' I was cut off my sentence when she suddenly charged at me into a hug.

She was so fast I wasn't able to do anything and she came charging to strong that we fell on the bed.

'Levi, thank you! You saved me again! You always save me when I need to be saved! I don't know if I will still be alive if I never knew you! I... I don't know if...' she's talking so fast that some words seem to be slurred yet I heard and understood everything she said.

I felt something wet and warm seep through my shirt.

She's crying.

'I don't know if a chance like this would ever come to me again. I have changed my mind, Levi! Make me a part of your squad! Train me to death again if you had to!' her hug is getting tighter around me.

_I remember this hug. Very tight, as if telling me to stop her from leaving and tears seeping through my shirt that stained my humanity with guilt. This feels the same like on that day she left._

'Shh...' I patted her head.

_The only difference now is that, she doesn't need to go anywhere. She's staying. She wont need to go go where she doesn't want to. She'll be here. Just here._

I know that's not enough to calm her down but its the least I can give. I am not good in giving comfort this close though I can manage to to do it civilly with my soldiers. I know how to do it but I was never used to it, specially in cases like this.

We got up and sat on the bed. It took her a few seconds before she totally stopped crying.

'(y/n).' I started the conversation.

'Yes?' she replied, forcing herself to smile.

'Do you still remember that promise you gave me before?'

'What promise?'

She doesn't remember anymore.

'Nevermind.'

* * *

A/N

I find this one cheesy.

To all those who left reviews last time...

**I REALLY APPRECIATED IT.**

**A LOT.**

**SERIOUSLY.**

And oh, now that the reader's back in the house (well, you never left actually.) I would like to hear from you guys any suggestions of what you want to happen to you now that you accepted Legion's offer to be with them again. I also accept requests.

Let me know via PM or Review.

THANK YOU.


	4. Fight

**It took me a really long time to update this time I even got astray my "every after four days" routine of updating. But here it is anyway.**

* * *

**Your POV**

I was really serious when I backed out from joining the Legion again.

What Levi said back then was true. I agreed to come to the Legion in order to avenge his death which is really quite far from happening and he's also right when he said that I was stupid enough to not ask commander Erwin if he had survived.

But when I learned that he's still alive, everything spun around three sixty. He was also right when he said that I was too embarrassed to tell him that that was my reason.

I really hate it when Levi outsmarts me. Not like I'm any smarter than him though. Silly.

'Say (y/n), why were you on the roof?' Levi asked me, not moving away from where he's seated in the middle of his bed, his legs stretched out relaxed and his arms supporting him up.

'Hmmm.'

'Don't you hmmm me, you brat. Answer me when I'm asking you.' he said, slightly scolding me.

'Don't you brat me, you brat! It's not like you're any older than me! We're just around the same age.' throwing his words right back at him. It's one trick I developed in our academy years.

'Tch!'

'Oi? You mad now? I was just kidding! Hehe I was there coz...' oh shit! Now that I think of it, the reason why I was there was really lame!

He looked at me. Though his eyes projected no interest, I knew better than fall for that. He's actually taunting me, like he already knows the reason why I was there and he's just waiting for me to admit what kind of idiot I am.

Oh well, if he knows it, there's no point in hiding it.

'Well, I was there because I don't want anyone to come after me. Not Eren, or Jean or any of those nice kids. I refused your offer. It'd be shameful if I disturbed you as far as taking me back to town which I presume to be miles away. And since running away from the house would prove that the person who came after me when I closed the door can still see me no matter how fast I can run. So I hid on the roof. I don't want to interrupt Jean's relaxation you see.'

I suppose that Levi is thinking how stupid I am now. Well, what's new? He's the bully type.

'That was me. It wasn't Jean.' he pointed out.

So it wasn't Jean. Good that I didn't disturb his- wait, what?

'You?'

'Yes.'

I can feel my cheeks burn. Damn Levi making me blush twice in a row!

We heard a knock on the door.

' Levi Heichou, lunch is ready.' it's Eren's voice if I have not mistaken.

'We'll follow.' Levi answered without even bothering to stand up and open the door.

It took a few seconds before I heard Eren go down the stairs but before that, I was certain that I heard him say 'we?' in a questionable whisper.

'Don't you ever do that again.' Levi warned me. That tone, it is similar to the warnings he gave me when I do silly things that are worthy of solitary confinement back when we were still training in the academy.

Okay sir, no more (y/n) on your roof.

He got off his bed and went to the door.

'You heard the brat, let's go.'

I stood up and followed him. He led the way downstairs.

'It would really be nice if you stop calling people that word.' I told him as I closed the door of his room.

'Mind your own business.' he gritted.

He was on the landing of the stairs when Armin passed by. Armin froze on his tracks when he saw me standing behind Levi.

'(y..y/n)?' he looked at me, surprised. Then to Levi.

'Hey kid, did you left your manners somewhere outside?'

Armin just looked at us, confused.

I saw Jean mouth 'add 'miss' to Armin. Which the little blond did right away even without realizing what it meant.

'M-miss (y/n), I thought you already left.' Armin said to me nervously but still managed to look at me in the eyes.

Darn, he's so cute, I wanna pinch and pull his cheeks.

'Oh, I've changed my mind.' I answered him. I walked slower so that I can talk to Armin and let Levi go ahead.

'I mean..' Armin tried to protest.

'Oh yah. Why am I upstairs? Hehehe let's just not talk about that.' I said as I patted Armin's head then ruffled his hair.

Good lord, why is this kid so adorable?

I took off my coat, revealing my white three-fourth sleeved shirt and black knee-length skirt. Finally, I don't look so flashy.

Armin helped me with my coat and hung it on the coat hanger beside the door.

'Thank you.' I said flashing Armin again my signature smile. Just like how it did before, Armin's cheeks gave out a slight tint of red.

Holy shit, this kid's so cute!

A faked cough came from the dining room. Its from Levi.

'You'll have plenty of time for that later but the food won't remain hot for as long as you please.'

Oh Levi. You don't have to be so rude.

Armin and I went to the dining area and joined everyone in the table. It was just when Mikasa placed a plate for me.

Another beautiful face. Her features are far different from everyone else in the room.

The meal was fun. Levi sat on the place where the father gets to sit on a family set up. I was sitting on the first chair on his right, then beside me is jean, then Connie and Eren. Opposite us are Armin, Historia, Sasha and Mikasa respectively.

There was beef stew. With obviously a lot of potatoes in it. I heard Armin say that Mikasa did the cooking and Historia assisted. Connie also added that it was Sasha who overdosed the dish with potatoes which Sasha denied saying it was just the right amount in ratio to the meat.

Well I guess Sasha did the math wrong there.

Eren has a big appetite and gets into little disputes with Jean every now and then because of simply unarguable things like Eren should help eat the potatoes and not just the meat.

Mikasa ate silently but in some occasion she'd shot Eren and Jean that certain look, which makes Jean shut up and Eren go ahead with his food.

Just when I thought Eren had the biggest appetite. I saw Sasha chow down servings after servings of the food in full platters and Connie cannot help but go wide eyed on her eating habits.

Armin is probably the most normal one, eating quietly and giving out small talks to everyone when his mouth isn't full.

I'm gonna enjoy eating if the scene is always like this.

After the lunch, Levi told me to just observe what the teens will do as I will be doing the same soon.

They trained, they sparred. I was all oohs and aahs at their skills. They're all exceptionally good.

Levi was with me the whole time. Giving me small lectures when I asked him about things. It was then that I realized that he's already training me, like he told me he would earlier this morning.

We were watching Eren and Jean start sparring from a distance.

'Levi.'

'What is it?'

'Why do they have to do that? Sparring I mean.'

'We were told the reason for that when we were still in the academy have you forgotten? Or did you not listen on that day?' oh Levi, that hurt.

'Of course I listened that day. But I just don't get the point in learning to fight humans when you soldiers are trained to slay titans. It actually makes no sense.'

He just kept silent.

I watched Jean and Eren's sparring as I waited for Levi's response. Their sparring started with a decent fight to a serious bout that consisted of grabbing some hair and slapping. Now that was half manly.

Sensing that Levi has nothing to say, I turned my back and walked away from him only to be stopped in my tracks when an arm was slid under my jaw from the back of my neck and something thin with an edge like a wooden knife being held right next to my throat.

'Tell me, (y/n). What if you and I are total strangers...' Levi said near my ears.

My heart is still pounding heavily from the shock. I just hope he won't feel it now that my back is on his chest.

'...and I am the thug you met in Utopia before, only older. I am armed with a knife and it's ready to cut your throat whenever I please. Say you are a soldier, trained to kill titans. How will you take me down, knowing that I am a human, certainly not the one you are trained to kill' Levi's voice is dripping with venom.

'What will you do?' he ended, making it sound like a riddle.

I stopped to think for a while.

He's supposed to be a stranger.

Okay, I can deal with strangers perfectly. I'm a salesperson after all. But he's certainly not the stranger I mean here.

Then he said he's a thug. I know well what the worst thugs can do.

Plus he's got a knife. And it's ready to slice my throat anytime.

But...

His knife is just wooden, a replica. Basically not functional. Therefore it can cut no throat.

He's a soldier, not a thug. He may be for once in his life but I know him and he's not the type who'd do something so pointless.

I don't need to be a salesperson to deal with him perfectly.

Because I know him.

He's Levi.

That thought made me smile. Of course that's not the way of thinking he expects me to have as an answer to his question.

'Well...' I began. Though I am certain that Levi won't hurt me, I kept in mind that he's teaching me and I'm already under training and we are as of the moment, in the middle of a sparring.

I faked some struggle and squirmed like a dancing worm in his grip. I tried to bang the back of my head to his face but my attempts made no contact. I squirmed more but it doesn't seem to do anything.

Now I need to really fake things.

'Le..Levi!' I said in a fake choke then followed by faked coughs.

'Sta..stop..stop it!' with continued struggle.

I felt his arms loosen up a bit and that's my call. I slipped under his grip then before he even realized what just happened, we are in switched positions. My hands are now the ones that are threatening him, now that his knife is in my profession.

'Maybe this?' I whispered tauntingly. 'Was I too fast that you didn't see what I did?'

He did not reply. He stepped on my right foot and stayed there. Damn! That's my good foot! He really knows where to hit to immobilize me.

I used my left leg to knee his crotch. Yes I know that's a bad idea and it didn't work properly considering that I'm doing it from behind.

Without my good foot, its hard to move.

'I still got the knife. I'm still the dangerous one here.' I said as I inched the knife closer to his neck's skin. Provocation? Does it even work on him?

I must admit though, sparring with him all this sudden left me unprepared. He even caught me off guard. Its hard to think of a proper move when i don't really fight people and the last real sparring that I had was when I was still on service after the military training. But what distracts me most is his scent. His hair smelled nice and also his clothes. My, now I sound like a pervert.

With minimal effort, Levi snatched away the knife in my hand and threw it away, almost hitting Connie and Sasha who were making fun of their sparring moves.

That was enough to get their attention.

'Now we are equal.' Levi said.

I was taken aback from what he did. If put on a realistic picture, I'd be the defenseless one now. No, even if I had the knife, I'm still the defenseless one, given Levi as my oppressor.

He stood facing me, clenching his fists and getting into the basic fighting stance.

Basics. We were taught about the basics of hand-to-hand fighting. The only problem here is that I don't really fight, even just with the basics.

'Fight.' he said, more like an order.

I smirked. Its going to be my first time to spar with Levi. This chance is one in a million.

We were classmates back in the academy but we never got to spar with each other. So technically this will be the first between us.

Sasha, Connie, Historia, even Eren and Jean who were just separated by Mikasa stopped sparring to watch us.

I mimicked Levi's stance, clenching my fists and putting my arms to defend my face, bending my knees a little lowering my head in my arms for protection.

I never expected Levi to attack first, walloping his fist from behind, aiming for my face. It was a good thing that I dodged it, getting into the opposite side of his attacking arm and tried to kick the back of his knee.

I was fast enough to have landed the kick to where I wanted it to land but I did not have the enough strength to bring him down.

I was bending on one of my knee and my right leg stretched out from the failed attack.

I am not even on my feet yet when I saw Levi's shadow on the ground, particularly his feet, starting do dart down on my back.

'Holy shit!' I screeched, as I got into my feet the fastest possible I can.

I know my former position is not good to do that but it's better than to have my back be a victim of humanity's strongest kick.

I was standing behind Levi now. Without hesitation, I tried to strangle him using my left arm interlocked with my right.

Finally I got this one. I managed to restrain him with that move.

Or so I thought.

Levi's right leg tangled with my right leg, then he kicked up, making me lose my footing as he sacrificed his own.

I fell instantly to the ground and Levi's added weight made the fall hurt trice painful than it should.

We laid supine on the ground, with our right legs laced together.

Shit I had a bad landing there.

I tried to get up, thinking that the sparring is over.

But it isn't yet.

Levi moved to face me, kneeling above me. His knees beside my waist, his left arm grabbed the collar of my shirt and his right raised into a clenched fist, ready to land a punch to destroy my face anytime.

'Okay, Levi. I lost so stop. I can't really fight you when I'm wearing a skirt you kno-'

'Good.' he said, standing up.

I sat on the ground confused.

What was good about that? I even ended up lying on the ground with him on top.

Blush.

Shit. No, not that one.

No, I mean, its really obvious that I lost. I didn't even manage to bring him down despite my attempts.

He left to enter the house, muttering something about being dirty and his clothes and taking a bath.

I turned to the teens' direction only to find Connie gaping which Sasha thought to be silly, Jean and Eren's face in total amazement, Historia hestitating to come to me only to do it anyway when Armin led the way.

Well Mikasa, she's just looking.

Armin helped me get up, supporting my back as he held my right hand.

'I'm fine, thanks.' I said, flashing him a smile paired with a thumb projected up.

'That was odd.' I said to nobody in particular.

'What's odd, (y/n)?' Armin immediately replied.

'I lost but he said, 'good'.'

'Because it is. The fight I mean.' Eren butted in, joining our conversation.

'Levi heichou didn't even managed to land a hit on you until you got that close to him for his advantage.'

I had to look up to meet Jean in the eyes. I never imagined he's this towering.

'He tried to attack you more than twice but none was successful.' he added.

'Yeah. He did have you under his grasp when you began. But you managed to escape.' Armin inserted.

'Then when you sparred, he attacked first. You dodged it again.'

Now that I think of it, Armin's right.

'And then he tried to give you his only-Eren-knows-how-painful kick when you were on ground to his advantage. But then again, in the blink of an eye, you got his throat locked in your arms.' Connie stated, voice full of energy like a kid playing with action figures.

'I don't think there's anybody here who has seen how you actually moved. You're really damn fast.'

'In fact, I doubt if heichou ever landed an attack on you. That's a veteran for you. Talent never gets old.' Eren added. This kid really is proud of the military. Plus, veteran? My, eren, youre making it sound I'm too old.

'He could have if he didn't held back.' everyone turned their eyes to Mikasa.

'When he got you on the ground, he could have done what he wanted but it appears that he ended the sparring in your favor.' Mikasa explained.

All of us nodded in agreement.

'But when animals that are hard to catch get caught that easily, that's when they get the most aggressive.' everyone turned to Sasha who's now heading to the back of the house, probably to the kitchen

We followed her to where she's heading, occasionally chatting with each other.

I found Eren to be very lively, strong willed and had a very manly voice for his age.

Mikasa despite being very beautiful is the silent one. Probably the polar opposite of Sasha. Though silent, she's not the antisocial one. She talks to the people around her but most of the words are given to Eren then Armin next.

Speak of the devil and it comes they say. But in this case, talking about faces will make it, speak of the angel and the angel will come. If Mikasa is beautiful, then Historia is a goddess. I even thought a silly idea of her being the human embodiment of either Maria, Rose or Sina. The wallists believe them to be goddesses that guard the walls. What will be their reaction if Historia is one of them and they'd see her chop the wood we'd use for tonight's cooking?

Sasha, who arrived first in the kitchen already had stuffed her mouth with bread. Jean said something about her being gluttonous but I rather find it cute.

Speak of Jean, Jean is a real nice guy. He's got this bad boy attitude though and for the nth time I noticed, he's not in good terms with Eren. But I guess that's just up to the bullying level and not anything so serious. Again, not anything so serious.

Connie isn't really much of a super guy. It's not a compliment but I'm certain its not an insult. He's the average guy that goes easily with others and that's probably one of the first things that I liked about him.

Then here's Armin. Mirror, mirror on my store's wall, who is the cutest of them all? Armin Arlert is surely the answer. He's got this pudgy nose and round blue eyes. His hair is so fluffy I'm gonna die.

No, not now.

Armin's kind of shy too but despite that, he talks smartly just like the others. Enough reason that his intellect is just being covered by his innocent look and appeal.

Historia prepared tea for us for snacks.

'Uhm, Eren? Can you please take Levi heichou's share to his room?' she asked her kindly.

'Sure.' Eren nodded while Mikasa poured him his tea.

'I'll bring it with me. So don't bother.'

Levi said, appearing. He just got his share and left. He probably went there to get himself a cup of tea and he arrived just in time when it was prepared.

He left without a word, leaving us in silence.

'By the way, (y/n)...' Jean said breaking the silence.

'Yes?'

'How old are you?' he continued.

Hahaha now that's the question I'm never used to answer.

'I'm only a year younger than Levi.' I said, sipping my tea right after.

There was silence again. Even Sasha stopped eating.

That answer was enough to leave them all gaping in amusement.

* * *

a/n

this one came really late, I'm sorry guys.

I got busy with my schedule and I needed to make my priorities clear. I had two field study deployments all at the same time in different schools. plus I had to finish ten hours of observation in each school, summing everything to 20 hours. plus i still have my regular school to attend.

then some time during the late days of November, i got really busy sorting things out for a teaser photoshoot that my friend and i arranged. it was some kind of an Alice in Wonderland fanfic (i put it that way). it was really interesting.

Both reasons basically consumed all my time. and i still have a lot more work coming.

THOUGH, I WILL STILL UPDATE. I CANT LEAVE THE READER HANGING ON THE AIR.

and oh, lastly.

to the person who said that THIS works out well better than the others...

THANK I APPRECIATED IT. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.


	5. Ambiguity

It's been a week since I joined the Legion. It's all training, and training and training.

I understand though. Three training years in the academy and an inconsiderable worth of service in the forces hones nothing and owns me no experience at all.

Mikasa told me Levi is taking me just lightly and he's not beating me into any harsh training yet.

Now did she just say Levi's just training me lightly? Oh my god. Its only just a week but I already experienced not feeling my limbs intact, my abdomen in spasms and two to six minor cuts a day on average all from Levi's 'light' training.

'Ouch!' I exclaimed as Historia dabbed alcohol to a cut on my cheek.

'S… sorry.' she apologized right away.

If I don't feel like dying as of the moment, I wouldn't be thinking that she is the goddess that the heavens had sent to fetch me.

'You should be a little careful next time.' she told me, putting a strip of bandage to my offended cheek.

'I am. It's just...'

'(y/n), are you done?' it's Levi who just finished stabling the horses.

What we actually trained for the whole morning was riding the horse.

* * *

**Just this morning**

I knew how to do it back then. But after all the years that I spent living in Stohess, where the rides that lets me get close to a horse is through the carriage. Not to mention, the carriage is being manned by somebody else.

Before we trained for this, Levi made me show him how I can ride a horse. It was pure lame because it took me five minutes to climb up the horse's back only to fall on the other side when I was finally able to mount myself on it.

Levi helped me get up it when I tried it again, this time with his help. For the first two attempts I failed like I did on the first so he ended up throwing me like a sack of potatoes over the horse's back so save us some time. That was sweet of him. Some way.

Then he let me man the horse, letting me make it walk slowly.

Then run lightly.

Then gallop over low obstacles.

Then combine.

Then up a rocky terrain slowly.

Then down it at full speed.

Then on an open field, on just slow, strolling walk.

Then he told me to make the horse run.

Fast.

Faster.

Fastest.

My abdomen and back cannot take the strain of the horse riding anymore; I stopped then tried to hop off the horse. Miraculously, I had a good landing on my both feet.

I was afraid that Levi would force me to stand up and get back on my horse but instead, he also got down his horse and joined me under the shade of a tree to rest.

I rested my back on the trunk of the tree; my hands are caressing the cool blades of grass under it.

'Let me rest for a while, okay?' I asked him when he sat beside me.

'You did well. You still have it with you.' He handed me a water bag.

'Geesh, don't feed me too much praises, Levi. It might get into my head.'

'You are not capable of doing that.'

'Hey!'

'You were able to ride with the horse at its top speed on a plain for five straight hours nonstop. You endured the strain far longer than it should on a real situation.'

'You think so?'

'It's obvious.'

How would I know? I've never been on a **_real situation._**

'Am I making things hard for you?' I asked him.

He didn't look at me and he did not answer me too.

'You haven't told me the reason why I am here.'

'We need you. I told you that already.'

'I don't think that's all.' I told him as I closed my eyes and pressed the back of my head against the trunk of the tree.

'Just say it.' he replied, so he still knows when I am implying things.

'I believe I told you this before. I have no experience. You can see it just from my inability to properly mount myself up a horse. Simple as that. You must be very desperate to come scavenging someone like me.'

'We could be. Humanity could be. I could be. Don't picture yourself too low, (y/n). You may not have experience but you have the talent. Your will power is not even questionable. Don't make me say that again, so now train and get your ass back into a soldier's business.' he replied.

Given my eyes closed, listening to Levi's voice is actually calming. It never, not even once occurred to me that this could happen.

'Despite those words, you still haven't told me why I am here. Sorry for my persistence. It's just that I have a feeling that you are not telling me everything I need to know. I mean, what's the point?'

I am mentally ready to sleep now that the breeze is cool and the sun is comfortably warm. Closing my eyes made my other senses active, specially my hearing, smell and touch.

I heard some grass crunch somewhere beside me, where Levi isn't seated. I smelled that familiar scent, not really fragrant but it rather clean... and near. Then followed by a short, warm breath near my face, as if someone's breathing inches right in front of me.

Well, what was that?

I opened my eyes and saw Levi standing up.

Okay, so it's not what I thought it is.

'It would do you good if you reflect on that. Let's go back.' he said as he got his horse.

'Okay.'

Then I suddenly had this heavy feeling all over me.

The ride back home was silent, not one of us spoke. Levi's horse was approximately five meters ahead mine.

What's up with him? Did I say or do anything wrong? Why isn't he talking to me?

'Levi!' I called to him.

'What is it?' he slowed down to let me catch up.

I swallowed before I could talk.

'Are you mad?'

'I'm not.'

'Why are you not talking to me?' seriously, is that really what I wanted to ask?

Or was it 'did you just try to kiss me lately?' no way, i can't ask him that. Besides, it's too embarrassing. Why would he even do that?

'I don't want you to bite your tongue while riding the horse. The terrain is crooked and stony. I know somebody who accidentally bites his tongue almost all the time. He talks a lot while riding a horse.' Levi explained.

'And I know how talkative you can get.' he added.

'Oh, is that so?' that somewhat relieved me.

'It is.'

After that, we went silent again. I understand Levi's reason for being so but I just can't help but think that the silence we have is just plain awkward.

Then all the sudden, an image of me, sitting under a tree with eyes closed being kissed by Levi flashed my mind.

Blush.

Snap.

Before I knew it, my horse stepped on a gap on the trail, making the horse trip and stumble and me lose my balance and fell off to the ground.

My mind was too occupied that i wasn't even able to screech or make any audible sound to get my company's attention.

Levi saw what happened though. He went down his horse to help me get up.

'Hey! What the hell is wrong with you, (y/n)?!' he said as he helped me sit up. He's kneeling beside me.

'Ha? Me? Hehe I'm.. I'm fine. It's just that I didn't notice the gap on the trail.' I didn't notice that coz my mind was too occupied of that image of you and me, sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

Blush.

Shit! Gods in paradise, Why is this happening to me?!

'Oi! (y/n) your face is flushing! Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me beforehand? Tch! You even have a cut on your cheek!'

A cut? I touched my left cheek then I realized that my cheek stings, probably from the cut. I looked at my hand and there I saw blood. I probably hit that edged stone that I saw just now.

'Ugh, shit.' I groaned now that the pain is getting into my previously absent mind.

'Do you have something to wipe that with?' Levi asked me.

'Yah, of course.' I said as I hurried to get my handkerchief from my black pants' pocket.

Unfortunately, it's not there.

Levi 'tch'ed then moved to get something from his own pocket.

It was a handkerchief. It's white.

Virgin. Hahaha shit, now's not the time to be thinking about that.

'Use this.' he said as he handed me his handkerchief.

'It.. It might get dirty.' I was hesitant. I know what a clean freak he is and blood on his virginchief is just not a good idea.

I motioned to wipe my cheeks on the sleeve of my white shirt but I was interrupted when Levi's hand intercepted between my arm and face.

'Things will get dirtier if you'd do that.' he said, placing the cloth on my cheek with little pressure then letting go before I could touch it.

I held his handkerchief on my cheek, maintaining the pressure he gave before I took over.

Levi looked away.

'M..makes sense.' I need not to say this again but my face is flushing red right now.

'Can you still ride your horse?' Levi asked as he stood up.

'Yes, I can.'

He held out his hand to help me get up. He followed me to my horse and stood beside it until I was able to get up it.

It was a good thing that I already improved at mounting myself up it or it would be embarrassing if I took too long.

He went to his horse when I assured him I'm fine. I never thought he'd care that much. Even though he doesn't say it, his actions speak loud enough.

I already recovered from my blushing state when we resumed our trip home. This time, I paid more attention to everything. I don't want Buchwald to stumble again. Jean won't be pleased if his horse, Buchwald would come home with any injury. He lent me his horse for today's training since I still don't have my own horse yet. Levi said we'll go to Trost maybe three days from now or until he's sure that I'm already good again at equestrianism.

'Are you feeling alright, (y/n)?' Levi broke the silence we kept this whole time.

'I'm okay. Don't mind what happened.' I told him. Really, if he asks me further about why I fell of the horse, it'd be a new round of blushing for me again.

Why did that image crossed my brain anyway? I know that did not happen. So there basically is no point in stressing about it.

'Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Don't expect me to babysit you when you get stained or your condition worsens.' Levi asked me. He's riding his horse just beside me. He's not leading the way anymore.

'I'm not sick. I told you, I just didn't notice that gap on the trail. That's all.' I explained, showing him one thumb up then I tried to smile wide only to fail when the cut on my cheek threatened to gape.

That made me automatically cover my cheek with the handkerchief that Levi lent me.

'I..I'll just wash this.' I told him, referring to the now blood stained handkerchief.

'Have that cut cleaned when we get there before you do anything else.'

'Yes.'

Silence.

'Levi.'

'What?'

'Thanks.'

He just looked at me. It seems like he doesn't get my point.

Oh well, what exactly is my point anyway?

When we arrived back at the house, Levi volunteered to stable Buchwald for me and told me to have my cut cleaned right away.

* * *

And that's why Historia is taking care of me right now.

'(y/n), are you done?' it's Levi.

'Yes. I'll go tend Buchwald now.' I replied with a smile.

Somehow my mind is starting to settle down now.

'You don't have to if you don't feel well.' he said as he took over Historia's seat in front of me.

'I already told you, I'm fine.' I assured him once again. He's been quite persistent on that since our way back here.

'(y/n).' Levi said voice low and coarse.

'What?'

He paused for a moment.

'What?'

'Nevermind. Go feed and clean Buchwald if you're fine. Go to my room after you finish your businesses here.' he said as he stood up and left for upstairs.

'Yeah, sure.' I replied as I closed the door.

I went to the stables to tend to Buchwald. I got a bucket half full of food for the horse. I'm alone here. That's good, at least I'll have time to finally sort things in my mind.

'Hey there Buchwald.' I said as I approached Jean's horse.

'Here, eat.' I positioned in front of the horse and lifted the bucket near its mouth. Buchwald ate the food in the bucket heartily.

'Sorry for the trouble back there boy. I made you run at top speed for five hours straight and you even tripped on our way home here.' I said as I petted the horse's head.

'It was my fault. I should have been careful... and attentive.'

It's actually a nice thing that nobody's here in the stable. I only have the horses as my audience and I know they won't give a single damn for everything I'd say.

'Hey, Buchwald. What do you think is happening to me?' I asked the masculine animal.

'Well, of course you won't know if I don't tell you what happened, right?' I said as I rested my back at the post beside me.

'Well, since I feel the obligation to compensate for causing you so much trouble, I might as well just tell you what happened.'

A horse from behind me made a noise. It's Eren's horse.

'Yes man, you are free to listen. I'm indebted to almost all of you here anyway.'

Well, that was somewhat true. I've been using the others' horses since I started training equestrian. At day one it was Historia's, then Eren's, Armin's, Connie's, Mikasa's, then Sasha's. I don't really know the names of the horses since not one was introduced to me with a name, except for Buchwald, Jean's horse, whom I used today.

'Well, it started like this. We were out for a run today. Right Buchwald?' I started my story while walking along the aisle of the stable.

'Levi made me man Buchwald.' I directed that to Sasha's horse, then I moved on to the next one.

'We started with simply just walking, then going up and down terrains then we started running.'

Historia's horse made a noise.

'Sorry if you were stuck to just standing back then dear. I was really poor at mounting myself up a horse on that day. That was day one, right?' I got Historia's horse on my first day of practice.

'Now, moving on. When teacher Levi PROBABLY saw that I'm ready to go on an all-out run with Buchwald, he told me to run the horse at top speed for as long as I can.'

Now I'm in front of Connie's horse, the one in the last room of the stable.

'Yes, that was harsh man. I mean, for as long as I can? Meaning, for as long as **I** can? How come it's not for as long as Buchwald can? Buchwald will do the running, not me. Right Buchwald?' I said loud enough to make Buchwald hear from where he is as if he's listening.

'But then, I'm just his student at this point. So I had no choice but to oblige. So Buchwald ran and ran and ran. For five hours straight.'

Good lord, I'm actually talking to horses.

'I thought Buchwald's gonna tire down ahead of me but I was wrong. No offense Buchwald my man.' I said as I set foot infront of Buchwald.

'My abdomen and back ached from all the movements during the run so I had to rest. Of course I considered Buchwald too. Both of us needed rest. Even Levi's horse need it too. Levi and his horse were running behind me that whole time too. I'm being observed here you see.'

I walked to Levi's horse.

'Dude, the next things are gonna be just between me and you horses, okay? Please don't tell your owner anything I tell you.' I told Levi's horse as I gestured him to keep his silence about my words.

This is really silly. Talking to horses. Maybe I should start considering psychological help.

'So, when we stopped, I went down and sat under a shady tree to rest.'

Mikasa's horse made another noise when I passed by it.

'Then there I closed my eyes. Then.. Then. Well, let's just skip on that? Okay?' I told Sasha's horse.

'Then on our way home, I didn't notice this gap on the road. Then Buchwald tripped there then I fell off him, then got this cut on my cheek. It's my fault. I had this stupid image cross my mind all that suddenly. So sorry, Buchwald.' with that, my story ended.

I already realized that I really look crazy right now.

Sigh.

Silence.

I leaned on the post beside Levi's horse.

'And what could that image be?'

A voice asked and I am in front of Levi's horse.

Shit! Did the horse just talk to me?!

'The story isn't clear. What exactly happened when you were under the tree?'

That voice again. Gods in paradise, a horse is talking to me!

'Levi's horse is talking to me!' I said as I started to panic and run my way to the exit, picking the bucket I used along.

'Shit!' I ran with all the speed I have in my whole humanity and came out of the stables chasing my breath.

I stopped when I was at a considerable distance. And by considerable distance I mean, inside the house, peeking by the window.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Holy shit!' I jumped because of shock.

It was Levi. With his uninterested face and voice.

'Oh.. Haha. Hey.' I said nervously.

'What the hell?' that was more like a comment than a question.

'A horse talked to me!' I told him hysterically and in the verge of tears like a frightened little girl would.

'Hey! You don't have to be that mean!'

Oh shit that voice again!

'That voice! Did you hear that voice? That's the horse's voice!' I tugged on Levi's shirt and pulled it repetitively.

Levi in return grabbed my shoulders to keep me still then spun me around to look at where the voice is coming.

'Oh! Jean! Hi!' I said when I saw Jean standing on the doorway.

Then I heard Connie and Eren's muffled laughter from the living room. So they were there this whole time.

And I was being watched.

How embarrassing.

'Fuck it off Eren.' Jean darted to Eren his glare.

Somehow I have this feeling that that was supposed to be for me.

'That was me who talked to you in the stable. I might have startled you but you don't really have to go as far as calling me a horse.' Jean said as he entered the room.

And he said enough to make Connie and Eren laugh openly again, this time with Sasha and Armin smiling along too.

'Oh. It was you? I... I'm sorry Jean.' I said as I felt my voice shrink because of embarrassment.

Jean just shut it away and all was fine again.

'(y/n), are you done?' Levi asked me.

'Yah.'

'Go to my room. I want to have a word with you.'

'Okay.'

Levi left upstairs first. I still have to wash my hands.

Why does he keep on saying 'my room' when it's actually 'our room'? I mean, I sleep there too.

I was supposed to sleep with the girls but there is not enough space for me. Levi won't let me sleep with the boys too even if they had enough space to let me in. So i was left with either the stable or Levi's room.

And since i am clearly not a horse, what's left for me is humanity's tidiest room.

Levi had the boys carpenter a bed for me. Now i sleep on that bed in his room. The bed is actually small. It's not even enough to let me make one full roll over though it's just right for me to sleep comfortably. Compared to the size of Levi's bed, mine would just be a couch.

Oh well. It can't be helped if he addresses 'our room' as 'his room' he got there first after all I mean, it's his room from the very start. Besides, he originally had the room only to himself until i came. But i just hope the teens would not have a dirty mind everytime Levi says something that goes like 'go to my room after dinner.' or 'come to my room when you're done with that' and things alike.

It's a good thing now that I can feel the ambiguity of my mind clear up. I feel light and bright now just like I would do on ordinary days. This morning's happenings all felt heavy and tense, as if we are going out of character.

I am in front of 'our room'. I knocked but the door is slightly open. When I entered, Levi was on his desk, actually doing nothing.

'What do you want to have a word with me about?' I began as I invited myself to the chair in front of his desk.

'We'll go to Trost the next day. You'll have your horse.' he told me.

'Really?!' I exclaimed excitedly.

'Yes. You've improved on your equestrianism fast.'

'Really? How come?' now it's puzzling me. At day one I can't even mount myself up a horse then now this?

'You are not in a hurry, are you?' I asked Levi.

'We cannot spend too much time on this. You still have to learn 3d maneuver gear.'

I gulped at the mention of the machine.

'The simplest of the basics come back to you fast because you already know how to do it thanks to your prior military training at the academy.'

Okay. Now I understand.

'Levi, I have one question to ask you again. I hope you'd consider answering me this time.'

'What is it?'

'Am i making things hard for you?'

'No, you don't.'

I didn't expect to hear that right away was really happy to hear it.

That was when I realized one important thing.

Levi takes on the trouble to train me though it's not really his job.

Common sense would tell the reason why the Legion would come after somebody like me.

Levi's been telling me this all along.

**_'We need you.'_**

They need me.

Levi's not the kind of idiot to participate in scavenging the likes of me. Unless the reason is heavy.

Maybe that was the reason why Levi is being so much of a worrywart for just a small cut on my cheek.

So I am that important to him.

No, erase that.

So I am that important to them.

Yeah. That's it. Levi cares because he can't afford to put to waste the efforts of the legion to have me back. He trains me because humanity cannot cater any losses anymore. On top of everything, he trusts me. He trusts my abilities, he trusts my will, he even probably trusts the resolve we had when we were young.

That's it.

That's got to be it.

I think I now know the reason why I'm here.

The air's now clear. It's not ambiguous anymore.

I am here because humanity needs another strong soldier.

And that soldier is me.

* * *

a/n

i hope you dear reader understand...

1. why Levi is kind of out of character here

2. what really happened under the tree when you were not looking.


End file.
